Going Home
by BebopSamurai
Summary: Near the end of the Edo Period, Natsuki seeks a bodyguard to accompany her north.  She meets Fujino Shizuru, an elegant and coldblooded killer heading in the same direction.  ShizNat AU.  No guarantee on historical accuracy. Chapter 6 up!
1. The Woman with the Red Parasol

Title: Going Home

Chapter: #1: The Woman with The Red Parasol

Pairing: Shizuru/Natsuki

Rating: PG-13 (violence, sexuality); rating may change

Summary: Near the end of the Edo era, Natsuki seeks a bodyguard to accompany her north. She meets Fujino Shizuru, an elegant, cold-blooded killer heading the same direction. AU. No guarantee on historical accuracy.

Chapter 1: The Woman with the Red Parasol

The girl knelt low before the small grave marker, her long tress of dark hair pooling about her shoulders as she whispered her prayers with more urgency than usual. After three weeks of searching, of getting the most scandalized looks and indignant responses from the ronin travelling through her tiny village, she'd finally had a good omen. If her dream (vague though it felt now) could be trusted, she'd be leaving tonight. Finishing her sutra, the girl gave the headpost a wistful smile, and not wanting to linger for fear that she'd lose her nerve, she turned and left, the hem of her navy kimono dirtying as it dragged on the ground.

As she walked past a teahouse and onto the main avenue, the blood-red sun climbed higher into the air while shopkeepers and merchants prepared for business, the dawn-tinted light casting everything into a rich vermilion haze. Shingled rooftops clattered as birds landed and left in search of breakfast, and already a handful of travellers were making their way down the thoroughfare, their backs laden with possessions or else ox-driven carts heavy with rice or tea leaves or fish. Setting herself beside a post marking the town limits, the girl straightened her hastily-tied obi, pulled the loose strands of her hair back into a bun, and checked the heavy weight underneath her kimono, hoping it wasn't too noticeable. She'd no sooner done this than a man walked up to her, a katana resting comfortably at his hip, but before she could even introduce herself to the rather disheveled-looking ronin, he began speaking while waving a hastily-drawn picture before her, his voice nearly incomprehensible in a thick Ryukuu accent.

"Pardon, bu' have ya' seen this wom'n?" The dark-haired girl blinked as she stared at the drawing, nothing from the long mop of hair to the blank smirk on her lips triggering recognition.

"No... But I have something to ask you... Are you interested i--" She'd gotten no farther than that when he'd walked away, clearly not interested in her since she had no information to offer. She groaned a bit at the man's rudeness, but soon enough forgot the incident to focus on a crop of fresh passerby.

* * *

By noon the girl's optimism had all but vanished, replaced by hunger and a new wave of worry. Again, she'd had no takers; if the ronin she asked didn't laugh in her face outright, they quickly and proudly declared that they had better things to do than to 'babysit a child.' She poked at the okonomiyaki on her plate, the sounds of the teahouse's other patrons doing little to quiet her own thoughts. What if her dream was wrong (though deep down, she doubted it was)? If it were up to her she would have left already, but her father... Again she checked the satchel hidden beneath her robe, feeling nervous. She was nearly out of her own money, and she'd been warned to be careful with her inheritance. How was she supposed to travel like this?

For some reason she almost jumped when the chime at the restaurant's entrance clinked, sweetly musical against the harsh din surrounding her. She was about to go back to her half-eaten meal when the curtain suddenly parted, a woman passing through silent as a ghost, yet for a moment everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to acknowledge her. For her part, the girl felt a slight jolt of recognition, though it was only because she'd seen that face on the portrait the ronin from before had been carrying.

She walked to a nearby table with an almost ethereal grace, an impression aided by the immaculent ivory kimono she wore, the flaxen-hair tied back into a simple ponytail, a face concealed by what looked like geisha paint. As if to cap off this rather unusual fashion, she folded up a crimson parasol, not leaving it with her sandals as she took a seat barely three paces from the much younger girl with midnight hair.

"W-what can I get for you, ma'am?" the waitress asked, blushing slightly as she failed to meet the calm smile that greeted her.

"Green tea, please." As the waitress bowed quickly and dashed into the kitchen, the geisha-woman glanced over at the younger girl, who quickly looked away. She hadn't meant to stare, but... somehow she'd felt curious, wondering if there was any reason why that man from earlier had been looking for her. There was no way she could be dangerous, though admittedly those red eyes of hers were a little frightening...

"Well, well... little Natsuki-chan seems to have the spare money to eat, Hideki-san."

At the sound of her name in that horrible, sleazy voice, Natsuki felt her brow furrow automatically, not bothering to turn around for knowledge that Kimura Hideki would be standing there, at least two of his overweight cronies flanking him. A ring-covered hand latched onto her shoulder, the scent of alcohol clinging to the yakuza wannabe making it clear he was looking for a fight. Despite the urge to pull off Kimura's hand, Natsuki decided she had no choice but to deal with it for now.

"Funny how you can afford that, Natsuki-chan... your dear old Dad always seemed to have money troubles himself. In fact," he muttered wickedly, slouching into a seat beside the girl, "...I think that you should be able to buy us all lunch. It's the least you can do to pay off what's owed to us." When the girl continued to eat her okonomiyaki, Hideki simply spun her towards him, grabbing a free hand and extending it across the table. Feeling violated, Natsuki longed to reach for the package in her robe, but the wakizashi now grazing her wrist meant that any sudden moves would result in more pain than she was prepared to deal with.

"Hey, watch it ya' bitch!" Not daring to look away from the blade threatening her, Natsuki heard a clatter, then the waitress with the short, brown hair stuttering out an apology before a throaty grunt and the smack of a hand making contact with a face sounded through the rapidly deserting teahouse.

"K-K-Kimura-sama, we don't want any trouble--" the owner of the shop began, but was quickly interrupted by the long-haired young man.

"Shut up! Ain't none of yer business w..." Hideki was cut off by a groan, the sight of one of his men doubled over in pain as geisha-woman walked calmly past him, ruby eyes oddly darkened. "...What the hell are you doing?! Get back to your seat or you'll be nAAAGHHH!!"

"Ara, ara...It's not wise to keep a thirsty woman from a drink," she said in a thick Kyoto-ben, indicating the tea knocked on the floor with a slight nod as she twisted the wrist she'd just snapped a little more. Forgetting himself in his delirious state of pain, Kimura moaned aloud, dropping the short sword on Natsuki's wrist to clutch his own, a futile effort to block the pain overwhelming him. Shocked, the girl backed away at once, not sure if she was more disturbed by the ease with which the woman had injured Hideki or with Hideki's pathetic yelling. After a moment the blonde woman simply let go, like a cat who'd grown tired of playing with a novelty, and at that the head of the Kimura 'gang' whimpered out, followed by his injured henchmen. Before any of the remaining patrons could do anything more than stare, geisha-woman bowed and calmly walked out, as if she knew she'd worn out her welcome. And though Natsuki was just as shocked as the rest of them, that didn't stop her from quickly tossing a few coins onto the table and running out, calling when she noticed the woman hadn't gotten too far, the red parasol resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Hey! HEY!" The adolescent was a little startled when the woman suddenly turned around, regarding her with a serene face though her eyes insisted that she had no time to linger. It took Natsuki a moment to gather her thoughts. "You... you can fight!"

"Indeed," the blonde considered after a moment, her expression less one of pride than of something close to shame. "...I must leave quickly. State your business."

"Leave? Where... where are you going?" Natsuki hoped she didn't seem disrespectful, especially after seeing the man who'd hounded her father for so long cowering in fear by this strange woman's hand. She answered after a long moment, as if wishing not to divulge it but hoping that it would deter Natsuki.

"...There are things I must attend to. In the far North."

At those words Natsuki's heart leapt, the word 'fate' suddenly flashing in her mind's eye. She had misgivings about this silent blonde, but there was no doubt she was strong. It had to be more than just coincidence.

"Listen... There's somewhere I need to go up north as well. But I don't know where to find... this person, and if you could just guide me part of the way--"

"I have no need to be slowed down by a child." Natsuki instantly felt her anger flare at the slight, but bit her lip and continued.

"L-listen, I can pay you..."

"A girl who can't even pay her own debts?" If possible, the slight smirk on her painted face made Natsuki nearly lose her patience. "Besides, I'm no 'sword-for-hire.'" With that the blonde turned, her face concealed by the umbrella. In her desperation, Natsuki called aloud.

"But you saved my life!"

"It was convenient," the woman answered lazily, not bothering to look backwards as she headed down the street.

* * *

Sighing, the woman turned the corner, relieved that she seemed to have shaken off the dark-haired girl. She'd been a little worried about going straight through town, but between a few hours in the open and another three days to navigate the surrounding forest, the former had been an easy choice. Besides, she wasn't well known this close to the Capital, and was incognito to boot. She could see the town limits from here...

"That's her! She stole my clothes!"

She only spared a second to turn around, finding not just the woman she'd left bound and gagged outside town (concealing her nudity with what looked like a spare robe) pointing accusingly at her, but a skinny man with bad facial hair, a crazed look of greed in his eye as his fingers toyed with the grip of his blade.

"Fujino Shizuru-- Don't move!"

Unfortunately for the ronin, Shizuru only broke into a run, dashing off down the nearest alleyway, her accuser quickly setting off in hot pursuit. She had no doubt she could outrun him, or kill him if it came to that. But if anyone saw her weapon... her train of thought ended abruptly when she collided with another body, the smaller of them yielding to Shizuru's greater height and speed and ending up beneath the woman.

"What the--? What are you doing?!" Shizuru shook her head to banish her disorientation, only to wonder if she'd hit her head harder than she'd thought. Below her was not only the girl from the teahouse, but spilling from between the seams of her robe was a flood of ryo. More than she could hope to count. For a moment they stared each other down, both equally incredulous, before Shizuru quickly stood up, pulling the shaft of her parasol away from its top.

"I'd hoped to keep my cover for longer than this," she said absently, unaware that Natsuki was quickly gathering her coins and stuffing them a purse tied to her waist.

"W-who are you?! I saw that guy waving your picture around, but... what did you--" Natsuki's perplexed inquiry was cut off by the very man rounding the corner, with over a dozen other mismatched sword-bearers spreading out to form a tight circle around their prey. For her part, Natsuki wanted to be no nearer to anyone who'd have these many armed men after her, but between proximity to the woman with the blotched facepaint and the wall of swords around, Shizuru became an easy choice.

"So we meet face-ta-face, Fujino," the ronin with the greedy eyes chuckled, then cast a glance at her from top to bottom. He couldn't believe how utterly helpless she looked, from her docile smile and formal attire to what looked like half an umbrella in her hand. Did she hope to drive him off with that scrap? "Hmph. Hard ta believe yer worth that many ryo."

"Is it? I was worried that my disguise wasn't convincing enough," Shizuru retorted calmly, a carefree grin on her features as if this was a merely interesting diversion at best. "I admit I'm embarrassed, though-- You know my name, but the rest of you are all strangers. A shame, really."

"Well, there'r plenty of us who wanted ta meet you, Fujino... enough that we were willing ta visit together." To Natsuki's horror the woman beside her didn't seem to understand they were outnumbered. She only continued to smile benignly before uttering a simple taunt.

"That man in the grey... Do you trust him?" Greedy-Eyes blinked suddenly, hazarding a glance over at the third man to his right, looking equally disturbed to be pointed out but nonetheless stood his ground. Not waiting for an answer, but looking satisfied at the reaction, Shizuru continued. "...His hands are shaking and his stance is terrible. He's probably never held a katana properly in his entire life. And I can feel the same fear in the rest of your group-- you all undoubtedly believed that I'd... 'go along quietly' if you surrounded me. But if you value your lives," the blonde paused, putting dangerous emphasis on the remainder of her sentence, "...you'll leave now."

An uneasy chuckle broke out in the wall of 'bounty hunters;' despite the seriousness of her voice and the deadliness of her glare, it didn't change the fact that she had no weapon.

"Come, Fujino," Greedy-Eyes said condescendingly. "It's over, so if ya don't put up too much've a fight then we'll--"

"LOOK OUT!"

Shizuru instinctively turned at the sound of the girl's voice directly behind her, and turning quickly found that one of the ronin, rattled by her words and infuriated by her insult, had lunged forward, disregarding the unity of the circle and Shizuru's greater value alive in an effort to avenge his wounded pride.

That was all she had needed.

Leaning her head quickly to the side, the tip of his blade cut the air, missing her by inches. Instead it ended up in the chest of the one across from him, and at that point-- despite Greedy-Eyes' protests-- they charged the two women at once. In a flash and a snap, a blade suddenly extended from the parasol stock and the shaft was twice its size. And with all the finesse and speed of a full-fledged samurai, Shizuru brought her naginata around in a full swing, sending everyone in range to the ground in a haze of blood. The leader, looking horrified, stared for a moment before raising his katana at arm's length, as though it would render him invulnerable. Shizuru was too fast for him, though, and before he could turn his head she was behind him, the blade of her long spear firmly jammed in his back. Pulling it out with a single motion, she let him drop to the ground with his writhing comrades, then wiped the blood off her already stained white sleeve.

"...Come. We're leaving."

It took Natsuki a moment, recovering from her horror as much as the crowd of passerby who'd parted for the Fujino woman to pass, to acknowledge that the offhand statement had been directed at her. Almost as much as that the joviality had returned to her voice. Shaking from her close brush with death, the girl slowly began to walk after the blonde, her naginata still drawn.

"Heh..." Natsuki looked down at the leader, bleeding from his mouth and the stab wound in his abdomen, fighting revulsion as he cast a horrible smile at her. "Ya think... you're gonna be safe with her? Ya don't know what yer gettin' inta... she's a demon... no w-woman..."

She did not stay to hear him drown on his own blood, nor did she speak when she finally caught up with Shizuru, who only cast her crimson eyes at her for a moment to acknowledge her presence. All that mattered was that her dream, flawed and inaccurate as it was, had been generally correct.

She was finally going north.


	2. Eyes of the Demon

Chapter: #2 - Eyes of the Demon

Summary: Shizuru inquires about Natsuki's intended destination, and gets rather ambivalent answers. Meanwhile, a humiliated gang leader seeks revenge against Shizuru for the teahouse incident.

By the time Shizuru indicated that the girl beside her could stop walking, the village was barely discernable behind a wall of trees, the narrow dirt path patched with what light managed to sneak between the overgrown branches. The trickle of a nearby stream could be heard a little beyond the bushes, and it was here that the blonde gestured for Natsuki to wait while she went off the path. Natsuki sighed as she leaned against a tree, the rough bark scratching her back through the kimono. After a few minutes of no sound but the song of birds and the distant splash of water, she reached inside her robe to pull out the purse, relieved when it seemed there wasn't a single ryo missing. Out of nowhere a slender hand grabbed it away from her, instantly provoking an indignant response from Natsuki.

"Hey! You can't just take that from m--"

"Where did you get this?" Shizuru's voice was as light and carefree as before, but the inquisitive glint in her eyes made it clear she wasn't to be trifled with. She was a bit easier to take seriously now that she'd changed; the geisha-paint had been washed off to reveal surprisingly delicate skin and her shoulder-length hair now pooled about her neck; the white outer-layer of her kimono had been abandoned for the violet beneath it, and she seemed to have cut off at least half of her tall platform sandals to make them more comfortable. The air of grace surrounding her from earlier, however, was still strong as before.

"I... My father left it to me. It belonged to my mother, but..." It seemed a simple enough explanation, but even so Shizuru eyed the rather large purse. The silk felt like a single fluid piece of cloth, softer and more beautiful than she'd ever seen... not to mention that the sheer amount of money inside was too much for what seemed to be a street-urchin to be carrying. Since it looked like her 'companion' was going to be as tight-lipped as possible about this, Shizuru tossed the purse back to Natsuki. She'd find out the rest if it was important, anyway. "What about you?" Natsuki asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you have those men after you?"

"We need to keep moving," the blonde said quietly, deftly ignoring the question and turning back onto the road. "...If we're farther by nightfall they won't bother to come after us." Natsuki glared at the back of the other woman's head, but remembering the collapsible naginata in Shizuru's obi she decided it was better to be quiet for now.

* * *

"Ahhhgh... That bitch..." Clutching his injured hand, Kimura Hideki paced in a tight circle across the dim-lit floor of his hideout, the entire gang circled around him and looking worried-- more for their own safety than his. Though there were nearly fifty of them in the small hideout every one of Kimura's men was pressed tight against the paper-thin walls; none wanted to be close enough to have their boss' rage turned on them. 

"B-Boss," said a bald one, the first to have felt Fujino Shizuru's strength besides his master, "...I know this is bad, but I don't think we ca--"

Without any warning Kimura backhanded his underling, the stolen rings lining each finger more than enough to leave a mark. Kimura raised his head in challenge to the rest, wondering if any more shared the now-whimpering man's sentiments. A grin crossed his narrow face upon seeing fear directed back at him.

"That's what I thought. Now move out! She can't have gotten far... I don't care if you have to burn down every damned tree outside the village, but find her!" With that, the entire Kimura gang left, grabbing their swords and spears as their leader rubbed his limp wrist, the taste of vengeance already sweet in his mouth.

* * *

"Ara... where's this place you need to go?" 

It had been several hours since they'd stopped, so it took Natsuki a moment to realize that her 'guide' was making conversation; the sun was already turning crimson as it descended into the west, a barely visible sliver of the moon hanging over the trees in the twilight. Taking a few extra steps to keep pace with Shizuru, the girl spoke.

"Well... I don't know, really."

"Then why is it worth my time to help you?"

"Why are you even offering, hm? I thought this was 'below you.'"

"...You saved me from that attack," Shizuru admitted after a brief silence, as if ashamed of the fact. "Consider it payment for me. I can't die yet." The 'yet' caught Natsuki's attention, but despite staring down the pale profile beside her, Shizuru gave nothing away.

"My father... he just said it was somewhere way up in the mountains... in 'a place where the snow never melts' or something like that."

"Well then... can you at least tell me who this person is?" Shizuru inquired after a moment, frustrated by the girl's evasiveness. Although, she supposed, she had secrets of her own not being shared.

"It's... someone very important to me." Natsuki stared at the ground, unaware that her companion was watching her passively, looking for some hint of what that rather ambivalent phrase meant. "We should stop soon," the girl suddenly declared, changing the subject. "...My feet are killing me."

* * *

Since (according to the map Shizuru had in her obi) they were still quite a ways from the nearest town, Shizuru eventually allowed them to stop for the night, though Natsuki noted the older woman seemed to dislike the idea of having to sleep in the woods just a bit. By then the birdsong had been replaced by the drone of cicadas, grasshoppers chiming in with their own calls and the greenery muted to a dozen darker, moonlight-reflecting hues. It had taken Natsuki, despite her earlier complaint, a bit longer to get to sleep than normal-- what if this woman robbed her blind, slit her throat to be rid of her? Eventually, exhaustion got the better of her, and when Shizuru herself finally drifted off to sleep at the foot of a nearby tree, Natsuki felt safe closing her own eyes. 

Ironically, it was the point of a sword resting against her throat that woke Natsuki up, but to her surprise it wasn't the blonde holding the weapon.

"Get up." The man-- an eyepatch concealing part of his rotund face-- didn't give Natsuki a chance to comply; another from behind quickly wrapped a gag around her mouth, then bound her with thick, rough ropes around her arms. Struggling furiously, Natsuki didn't miss the thugs stealing through the trees and thick undergrowth, the slight rustling of grass and snap of twigs the only hint at their presence. "Now just be quiet, girly... our boss' got some business with yer friend, and then we'll let you go."

Natsuki doubted very much so that such would be the case, but in her current state there was little she could do to defend herself. Fighting the whole way, the ruffian dragged the girl off the ground, resting her securely over his shoulder like a prize caught in the hunt.

* * *

_The room was filled with horrified screaming, echoing off the smoldering walls in as futile an effort to escape as their owners. She might have been under a trance for all she knew; the give of her blade cutting through flesh and the terror around her only reached her faintly, as if she were merely an observer of this and not the source. Either way, it was irrelevant-- they deserved this. No, far worse than what she could bring to them by her own hand._

_She was being merciful by cutting the bastards down so easily; those caught in the flames were only suffering properly. As she closed on the last huddle of them, one raised his katana, eyes as desperate as if he was face-to-face with a shinigami and death was certain. She only knocked the distraction away with a slight blow, the naginata in her hands screaming her silent fury as it rent the air, the scent of burning wood overwhelming the fog of blood..._

No, Shizuru realized, coming to awareness as suddenly as if she'd been expecting it. She COULD smell fire upon the air. She reached for the concealed spear in her lap before she opened her eyes, catching the blow and pushing her equally surprised attacker back. She leapt to her feet not a moment to soon, dodging a spear aimed at where her sleeping form had been, then ducked to avoid another katana aimed for her head.

Thrusting out, her naginata extended with a snap as it plunged into the chest of the thug opposite her, then swung it around her to sever one's leg and slice across the third's chest, sending both to the ground in unbearable pain. Shaking the lingering sleep from her head like a bothersome fly, Shizuru found herself in a rather broad ring of flame, which in some places had spread to the trees and set their still-green branches into a haze of pungent black smog. Glancing around, she found no sign of her charge, but the ring opened up into a clear path through the close-grown trees.

Knowing it was probably a trap but also aware that there was no point in staying, Shizuru sped through the patch of unburnt earth, weaving through the trees as the sudden 'crunch' of footsteps around her and the blur of shadows made it clear she wasn't alone. The glint of steel in the moonlight gave their attacks away, and as she ran her own blade cut through anyone careless enough to be within reach. As the trees thinned and a glimse of the river came into view, Shizuru blocked another attack aimed for her face only to feel another blade slash across her left shoulder blade, the blow throwing off her momentum enough to send her to the grass. Clutching the naginata even from her vulnerable position, the blonde groaned as she got up, the wound stinging terribly in the night wind.

"Don't take another step!" A voice from that afternoon called to her from the opposite bank of the stream, and looking closer Shizuru saw the girl, her neck now at the mercy of Kimura Hideki's blade. "If you do, I'll cut her throat!"

To the mobster's delight, Shizuru seemed to quiet, calmly staring back at him while the remainder of his men surrounded her. It didn't matter how many she'd cut down; it'd be worth it to have her defenseless like this.

"To make you pay for humiliating me... I think it's not right to just let you walk away. Put your weapon down and I'll make it quick." At his command, Shizuru shifted the naginata from her right hand to the left, but did not let it fall. Infuriated, Kimura responded with a furious growl. "HEY! Don't you care what happens to your little friend here?! I TOLD you to put that thing do--"

With a single fluid motion, a weighted chain flew from the sleeve of Shizuru's robe, across the water and around the blade of Kimura's weapon, sending it away from him with a jerk. Sensing her opportunity, Natsuki slammed the heel of her sandal into the thug's foot, making him wince in just enough pain that she hobbled away easily. She barely missed Shizuru closing the distance between her and Kimura, and the swift blow that sent the bewildered criminal's head flying.

In a moment all the rest of the Kimura gang voiced their hate and fury, vowing to avenge their leader until Shizuru turned around, the far-off firelight catching in her irises and instantly silencing them. And now Natsuki understood, gazing at the blank, indifferent eyes made hellfire crimson in the night and the weapon at her side dripping with blood, what that ronin had meant when he'd called Fujino Shizuru a demon.

She issued no warning, no ultimatum to the men left standing, but of their own accord they fled, dropping weapons behind in their cowardice.

* * *

The man-made fire had burned itself out by the time Shizuru had finished tending her own injuries, the living forest providing no kindling for the flames to continue thriving on. She had asked for no aid and Natsuki, if possible even more frightened, had offered none, choosing instead to check the items hidden close to her stomach. She'd been surprised that her father's debt collector hadn't even noticed the bag of more money than he'd ever need, but she supposed that he'd been too focused on avenging himself against Shizuru to honestly bother with the dark-haired adolescent. 

"Are you sure about this?" When Natsuki looked puzzled at the suddenly-asked question, Shizuru-- still facing away from the girl to gaze upon the smoldering grass-- continued. "This is the answer to your question. Of why I'm being hunted. If you still wish for a bodyguard... I'll aid you for food and shelter. Nothing more. I cannot guarantee, however, that you'll always be as lucky as tonight."

"...Yes."

For all her misgivings, for the fear at Shizuru's abilities that ran through Natsuki, for the horrible uncertainty that she would finally get to her destination and there would be no one waiting, the girl still nodded, forcing a determined look onto her own features. After a moment Shizuru sighed, the sigh of one who deeply regrets the offer they'd just made, as if hoping the other person would reject it.

They left minutes later, once Shizuru had gotten her hastily-patched kimono on and the younger of the two had cast a silent, nostalgic glance back at the home she'd probably never return to.


	3. Fate Plays with Cards, Not Dice: Part I

Chapter 3: Fate Plays with Cards, Not Dice - Part I 

Summary: An unbeatable card player runs a small town, and Natsuki ends up lending her skill to reunite a pair of lovers. Shizuru takes a break from killing to sew.

* * *

"That's game, then. You lose."

The head of the Higurashi family stared blankly at his cards, certain his eyes had to be decieving him. But no amount of wishing could change what had just transpired, and the horrified shiver of his daughter nearby made the reality of the situation all-too-concrete. Not wanting to lose a second, Hari bent over, prostrating himself before the woman who now rightfully owned his daughter.

"P-please, just give me another month... I'll pay you back, just please don't take Akane!"

"You have no more say in Akane-chan's future, Higurashi-san," the redhead said with a lazy grin, gathering up the deck of wooden cards and slipping it into one of the inner pockets of the large robe draped across her shoulders. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure she'll make a fine wife for my son. You have three days until we come back for her. Make them count."

With that, the woman left both Higurashis in her victorious wake, ignoring the defeated tears the ashamed patriarch let fall to the tatami at his feet.

* * *

Natsuki smiled gratefully as the innkeeper led her up to the open room on the second floor, Shizuru bringing up the rear with a shawl over her head to conceal her features. She'd assured the younger girl that she was in less danger of attracting attention than in Natsuki's hometown, but even so she'd chosen to play it safe by not counting on the conceit that no one here had heard of the deadly Fujino woman. Once they were alone in the small, yet comfortable-looking room, Natsuki had let out a grateful sigh and plopped onto the futon nearest the narrow window. Shizuru only slipped off her hood and sat down, looking nonetheless relieved at their apparent luck.

"Ahh... feels good to finally be back on a real bed!"

"Agreed," Shizuru said with a shrug. "...But I'd recommend that you be careful with your money."

"What? Afraid I'm gonna spend it all? I'm not obligated to listen to you, you know," the adolescent retorted indignantly as she pulled the clip from her hair, letting it rest in a fine ebony sheet on her shoulders.

"I'm just saying... we don't need to attract any more attention to ourselves as it is." Natsuki wanted to cast an accusing glare at the woman for why that was the case, but decided against it to obey the whine of her stomach.

"Whatever. I'm going to see if I can find an eel stand or something. Do you want anything?"

"A bowl of rice is enough," Shizuru said simply, but as the younger girl walked out she made a quick addendum. "Oh, and if you can... some tea would be acceptable."

* * *

Fortunately, Natsuki found the restaurant in the inn still open, so after placing a quick order for grilled eel, two bowls of rice and as many cups of tea the girl sat down at a nearby table. She hadn't noticed the woman a few tables away in the near-deserted room until, raising what looked like one of many bottles of sake, she howled at the top of her lungs.

"Hhhhhey, waiter! G-(hic)ggget me ahnnnotha bboottle!" Her long red hair had been held into a ponytail, which was swinging back and forth in time with its owner's drunken swaying. Eventually a young boy with a shy face and short charcoal hair came out and poured another drink into the customer's shaking glass, his eyes oddly hostile as he obeyed her demand to leave the bottle of sake where it was. Natsuki watched as an older man, shaking slightly, emerged from the kitchen.

"Please, Midori-sama-- we're nearly out of sake for the rest of the week! C-c-can't you come back another time?" The woman blinked, then attempted to glare at the middle-aged fellow, nearly losing her balance as she turned around and pulled out a deck of cards from inside the pocket of the open kimono draped over her shoulders like a cape.

"Ahhh...(hic)... I g-got no problemssshhh leavin'... if ya c-c-care ta ttrry winn-(hic)nin'... Kurauchi-ssssan." Instantly, Kurauchi backed down, looking ashamed as Midori gave him a wicked grin and returned to her drink.

"...That doesn't mean you're allowed to be so obnoxious."

Natsuki hadn't thought she'd muttered that so loud until both Kurauchi and the waiter were staring at her in utter disbelief, and Midori's intoxicated glare was only a few inches from her own face.

"Ahhhh... tthhhhink yer big sshhstuff, ehhh? Yah...(hic)... yah know wwwhhho I am?" Not waiting for an answer, Midori simply slammed her cards on the table and continued. "Whhhell, if ya thhink yer so dd-(hic)damn gggoood, th-then ya won't mind a h-hand of Hhhhhanafuda, eh?"

The girl considered refusing, but then Shizuru's warning popped into her head, and Natsuki felt so indignant about taking advice from that...hypocrite that she simply narrowed her green eyes at the leering woman.

"...If I win, will you let me eat in peace?" A confident smile coming to Midori's face, she sat down and (drunkenly but accurately) passed out the cards.

* * *

Hours later Natsuki found herself climbing the stairs to the rented room, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"...I'm ba-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsuki turned away furiously from the middle of the room, where Shizuru was busy stitching the tear in her kimono-- which wouldn't have been a problem, except that the woman with barley-colored hair had nothing on instead, the lavender robe barely concealing her unclothed form.

"Ara ara, I've nothing else to wear. And you were gone so long for food I was starting to think you weren't coming back." Natsuki huffed when she caught the rather sarcastic tone with which Shizuru had spoken, but even so kept her eyes averted. "Or did you plan this out, perhaps?"

"J-just finish up!" the girl yelled back, even though she got the feeling that Shizuru was enjoying teasing her. She wasn't sure what to make of this shift from her companion as 'remorseless killer' to 'mending her own garments with an odd sense of humor,' but decided that it wasn't her business anyway. She wouldn't have to put up with this woman forever.

"We're leaving tomorrow, then?" Shizuru asked as she turned back to her handiwork, cutting the thread close to the fabric and tying a small knot. For all her disapproval Natsuki quietly watched Shizuru's hands, impressed that they were capable of such delicacy as well as combat; the way she'd stitched it, it was practically impossible to tell it had ever been cut. "...I don't think we should stay in any town for too long."

"Actually... we'll be here for another day."

"Hmn?" Shizuru muttered, slipping the kimono back on. "...And why is that?" Deciding it wouldn't do any good to beat around the bush, Natsuki explained why she hadn't come back with dinner.

* * *

Midori blinked, the lingering intoxication banished in an instant. She stared from the eight cards in the middle of the table to her own, then to the three sitting before the dark-haired girl with a smug grin of her own now. The Boar, Butterfly and Deer cards all lay face up, matching the play area's Swallow and Cuckoo.

A solid _Tane_ combination, deftly-- if barely-- crushing her own _Sanko_. And when the additional points were added up, her opponent raised an eyebrow in silent assent of her own victory.

"That's 100. Now hold up your end of the bargain." Midori felt her eye twitch, smiling viciously to hold in her humiliation, but stood up (with a little effort) and snatched back the Hanafuda deck.

"Th...thhissh isn't ovvveerrhhh, ya little b (hic)...itcchhsh. R-rematch ttttaamaaaroowww!" And with that self-made decision, the woman was off, stumbling through the doorway as if her legs were rubber. Relieved, Natsuki turned back to her now-cold tea only to find both waiter and owner staring at her. She tried to ignore their incredulous looks, but was jilted by the charcoal-haired boy coming up to her, looking amazed.

"Y-you beat Midori-sama! I can't believe it!"

"...It was only one hand," Natsuki said dismissively, hoping she didn't sound too prideful. "I don't see what the big deal i--"

"The big deal is that you can help me! Akane-chan... she doesn't have to go through with it if you win!"

"H-hold on! What are you talking about?!" The sudden upswing in the boy's mood to elation startled Natsuki, but through (clearly) much internal effort he finally calmed down enough to explain.

"I'm sorry, I guess... I got too far ahead of myself," he said with a nervous chuckle, blushing as he sat down across from the girl in navy, the air of one making an offer heavy on him. "...I'm Kurauchi Kazuya, and my father-- (he gestured to the man from the kitchen) runs this place. And there's... well, um... this...girl..."

The lovestruck blush that crossed his cheeks would have made any girl squeal, tease him about having so obvious a crush. Natsuki, however, being not of that type, only felt irritated at Kazuya's infatuation. Fortunately he continued after a few moments.

"A-anyway, this girl... H-her father, Higurashi-san is a dried goods storeowner, but... he ran low on money, and so he tried to play against Midori-sama. A-and then he... HE LOST AKANE-CHAN AND NOW SHE'S... She has to marry Midori-sama's son!"

"W-wait... why would he gamble over his own daughter?!" Natsuki demanded, horrified at the prospect and grateful that her late father would never do such a thing.

Kazuya explained that Midori, despite her considerable lack of an intimidating presence, had nontheless become the unspoken Queen of the village not through the traditional tooth-and-nail conflict like many other Yakuza, but through her considerable ability at games of chance and skill-- particularly Hanafuda. Once she realized that no one could beat her, she stopped playing for simple table stakes and graduated to winning property and kickbacks from anyone gullible enough to enter a game with the redhead. And thus it had continued for years; because of her vast property and business ventures she had considerable wealth, and since she had all the money the only way for the rising number of smaller, weaker shops to even have a chance at a living was to lose to, and be absorbed by, Midori's one-woman empire. And the Higurashi family had been just another victim of her prowess.

"But this is silly," Natsuki interrupted. "I mean, how good can she be if I beat her?"

"That just it, though! YOU BEAT HER! No one's been able to in five years! I don't know how, but this HAS to be fate, Natsuki-san!" She didn't like it, but the earnest look on Kazuya's face was beginning to wear her down. Sighing, she finally hung her shoulders in defeat.

* * *

"I wish I could back out of it, but... it looks like I'm playing tomorrow. I'm going to meet that woman now and settle the terms." Shizuru watched silently as the girl stood up, adjusting her obi on the side just a bit. "I need you to come with me," she added as if they were going on a trip to the market.

"No. I'm not fond of gambling," the violet-clad woman said offhandedly as Natsuki opened the door to leave again.

"I need a witness on my side. Besides, I thought you agreed to be my bodyguard," Natsuki retorted confidently.

"I'm still waiting on the meal owed me. And I've already saved you twice-- I owe you no obligation beyond that," Shizuru said with an cocked eyebrow, giving a benign smile that for some reason looked horribly fake on her. But after a few minutes of negotiating and Natsuki's vow of a full meal upon returning, they left with Shizuru grudgingly in tow.

* * *

In spite of her attempted confidence, Natsuki had to admit that this Midori woman's home was certainly intimidating. Located smack-dab in the town square, it was easy to locate even without directions; a tower jutting upward near the east side only reinforced a style of construction more at home in Kyoto than a semi-urban area like this. As Natsuki stared dumbstruck at her surroundings, guards parted to allow her and Shizuru entrance between a doorway lined with what looked like gold leaf. Surprisingly, the inner chambers-- though cavernous in size-- were rather empty, or at least what Natsuki saw as she headed into the main hall, where Midori sat lazily, and waiting beside her was what she assumed were Higurashi-san and his daughter Akane. The girl had short brown hair, tied back into a stub of a pigtail offset by a very cherubic, shy kind of face. As much as she detested it, she could see why Kazuya was so desperate to keep her from marrying the boy beside Midori; he had red hair like his mother along with her clever eyes and cocky smirk, and it even stuck up oddly at his forehead like Midori's did.

"Ahh, so you're here, little girl. I wondered how long you would keep me waiting to confirm this crazy rumor." Natsuki did not reply immediately, only took a seat across from Midori while Shizuru sat beside her, back perfectly straight as she sat like a lady on her knees; Midori's eyes glanced over at Natsuki's companion but she said nothing in regards to her. "...I've heard from Kurauchi-san that you were looking to play for REAL stakes."

Natsuki only gave a determined nod, and though Midori looked momentarily worried she soon recovered her lazy confidence.

"...You know you just got lucky 'cause I was drunk. Otherwise, ya wouldn't have stood a chance, girlie."

"Let's just get this over with," Natsuki interjected. Midori nodded, then leaned forward a bit as they spoke.

"The place is the town hall, at high noon." Seeing no problem with that, Natsuki agreed. "...Cards will be... provided by the Kurauchi family..."

Another nod.

"Stakes?"

"The Higurashi family's debt paid off, and Higurashi Akane released from engagement."

Despite Natsuki's stoic tone and the stony gaze of her green eyes, Midori let out a rolling laugh.

"Don't... don't tell me that Kazuya brat put you up to this!" the older woman declared through her mirth, unaware that Akane was seething beside her. When it became clear that Natsuki wasn't changing her mind, Midori calmed down, then resumed the negotiation.

"Ahh... but when I win? What are you willing to put up, little girl? I'll tell you now that no matter how much money you have I won't take it-- it'd be like a drop in the ocean, anyway."

At this, Natsuki became worried. She didn't have anything besides her purse full of ryo that was of value, much less anything equivalent in value to the Higurashi debt.

Unless...

Grabbing her bodyguard's arm suddenly, Natsuki held the surprised Shizuru out a little.

"I'll bet HER."

If she'd seen the sudden furious, indignant look Shizuru had cast in her direction at that moment, Natsuki would have fallen dead from its sheer power. But as it was, all the older woman could do was just sit there and go with it.

Natsuki considered, quickly, what she might use as a selling point for Shizuru, but looking over at Midori she found that the redhead's attention was already hers. She considered Shizuru for a moment, first with an air of interest, than with a look that an uncomfortable Natsuki could only describe as 'greedy.' It didn't take long for Midori to agree.

"Fine, then. My son'll get a wife and I'll have... well..." The smirk that finished Midori's sentence was nothing less than predatory, and in spite of herself Natsuki supressed a chuckle when the nearby Shizuru gave a groan that was as far from 'ladylike' as anyone could get.

They quickly wrapped up the fine details in a few minutes time, and after they had given the obligatory bows and were safely out of earshot, Shizuru looked down at Natsuki with another horribly fake smile, her tone dangerous.

"I have no intention of going with that woman if you lose."

"Don't worry," Natsuki said with a grin of her own. "...Midori-_sama_ isn't the only expert on Hanafuda."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I suppose I owe everyone an explanation, since this game will come into greater 'detail' in the next chapter (read: being as ambiguous as I can and still make it come across reasonably well XD). Hanafuda is a Chinese/Japanese game of chance/skill played as a means of gambling especially in the Tokugawa Era. As a game, it's essentially the bastard child of Go Fish, Gin Rummy and Hold 'Em Poker, except that it came long before any of them. Eight cards to two players and one set of eight laid in between and face-up. There are 12 suits (one for each month) and each suit has its own unique cards, each with a varied point value. Some cards, combined, go together in combos for extra points, and essentially you try to match the cards in your hand with what's laid out, replacing taken cards with your own and drawing from the deck when needed. After each hand the winner can choose to 'play out' and take any points they have, or keep playing to earn more. Those are the basics, anyway, and since they sound really complicated (which this game is, just based on its Wikipedia entry XD), I'll try to keep things simple as I can.

As for the rest of the Mai-HiME crowd... they'll be showing up eventually XD

TTFN


	4. Fate Plays with Cards, Not Dice: Part II

Chapter 4: Fate Plays with Cards, Not Dice - Part II 

Summary: Natsuki challenges the undefeated Hanafuna expert Midori for the sake of the Higurashi family... and to keep her bodyguard.

* * *

"Hmph. That kid's got a lotta nerve," Midori declared with a chuckle as her son glanced at the table, fiddling quietly with the sushi on his plate. "...Especially with such an interesting prize up for grabs..."

"Mother?" The redheaded woman instantly put a stop to her absentminded grinning to acknowledge the young man beside her, expression serious.

"Eh? What is it, Yado-kun?"

"I...I've been thinking... what if we just call off the whole thing with Higurashi-san's family?"

"What?! Why the hell would I do that?!" she asked angrily, as if her very pride had been wounded. "You know I can't start being all generous, Yado-kun. If one family gets off the hook, then everyone else will be hoping for a leg up, and once THAT happens we'll be right back to begging outside the town for scraps. You don't want ta be livin' like that again, do ya? An' besides, I thought ya liked that Akane-chan."

"I-I do," Yadomaru responded after a moment. Seeing her so distraught over their marriage, though... it didn't make him happier to have her. All he could think about now was how miserable she'd be with him as opposed to her beloved Kazuya, much as the idea felt wrong to him.

"So don't worry, son! I won't lose tomorrow. You can count on that."

* * *

By the time Natsuki and Shizuru reached the town hall it was filled to near-capacity, which was impressive considering its breadth. People parted, impressed, as they made their way to the playing area that had been set up, the narrow mahogany table supplanted with cushions for the players and their 'stakes.'

"Odd that so many should be here for this," Shizuru observed with a curious expression.

"Well," Kazuya said, running up to meet Natsuki, "...this IS the first time anyone's made an official challenge to Midori-sama in a long time. I brought the deck, Natsuki-san." After looking through the cards to see that they hadn't been tampered with, the dark-haired girl passed them back to Kazuya, then followed him up to where Midori was waiting, with Akane sitting beside her. After the players gave each other a rather forced bow, the game supervisor, old and long-beared but with a commanding voice, spoke out for silence.

"Attention! The contestants are here and play will now begin! The game is Hanafuda! No playout between hands to a five hundred point limit. The 'Lightning' card is wild, and the 'Sake Cup' is high for 10 points instead of 1. Now, players-- present your wagers."

Standing up, Midori nudged Akane forward a step and placed the Higurashi family contract on the table, while Natsuki glanced at a clearly reluctant Shizuru, who sighed before walking a pace closer to the table.

"The wager has been approved," the supervisor declared after reading the document and glancing at the two women as if they were merely gambling chips to be counted. "Midori-sama, you will start as dealer."

Two at a time, Midori passed eight cards to Natsuki, then face-up on the table, followed by eight for herself, then set the rest beside the play area. Not missing a beat, Natsuki carefully looked at the face-up cards (A Kiku 'junk' card, Yanagi's Red Ribbon, three other 'junk' cards, Ume and Sakura's Poetry Ribbon cards and the Butterfly card from Botan) compared to what was in her hand. Quickly finding a match, she placed the Purple Ribbon card of Botan atop the Butterfly, taking both into a pile beside her.

"Suit match for Botan-- a total of 15 points." At the official's declaration, a man across the room quickly began hanging wooden markers besides the title "Challenger." Midori quickly retaliated with the Poetry Ribbon card for Matsu, smirking as she collected the other two to complete the combination. "The game's first _yaku_-- Akatan-- goes to Midori-sama for all three Poetry Ribbons-- 30 points plus the bonus of 5 for a total of 35 points."

Furrowing her brow, Natsuki set down her Swallow card in the play area, then drew from the pile for a replacement. In spite of trying to appear stoic, she gave Midori a grin of her own as she set down a card depicting a man with an umbrella.

"Special card-- Rainman-- match for Yanagi... 25 points for a total of 40."

As impressed murmurs began to break out through the crowd, Shizuru chanced a glance at the girl 'betting' her, silently observing the determined look on Natsuki's face; it was quite a bit like what she'd seen upon departing for their journey. Shizuru didn't like the situation any more than before, but maybe there was a way Natsuki could pull this off after all.

* * *

After an hour and a half had passed, the game was halted for a short break, but tension between the two players didn't lessen in the slightest. A point-difference of only 325 to 321 in Midori's favor had both parties agitated while they took lunch, and the audience especially was eager for the match to continue, what with no one having come so close to the Gambling Queen in ages.

"Jeez, Natsuki-san, can't you be more careful?!" Kazuya asked hysterically while the dark-haired girl worked on a plate of dumplings, the nearby Shizuru calmly sipping from a cup of steaming hot tea. "I mean, Midori-sama was able to get you on TWO 50-point _yaku_ in a row! If you can't win this then--"

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND!" The sheer force of Natsuki's outburst was enough to silence the Kurauchi boy, not to mention illicit a few perturbed looks from the teahouse patrons sitting around them. Once Natsuki had (through an embarrassed flush) assured them all that there was no problem, she sat back down with a huff and glared at Kazuya. "Look, I know I was doing bad, but it was worth it to make sure. She's cheating."

"A-Are you sure?" Kazuya asked, dumbstruck. At this Shizuru set her cup down, looking serenely over at him with her crimson eyes.

"I agree. In one of Midori's Tane _yaku_, I saw her use a card that she (here she glanced over at Natsuki) had already. And once more, when Midori used all the 'junk' cards in the Kasu _yaku_." For a moment their male companion could only gape helplessly at the air, during which both women returned to their food. Too soon he spoke up again.

"W-w-well, we've gotta do something! If we talk to the supervisor--"

"She's probably already bribed him as a fallback," Shizuru interjected. "It won't do any good to report her to the authorities either, since they're hers too. The only option open to us is to catch Midori in the act, so that everyone can see." Natsuki hated to admit it, but her guardian was right; the only question was how to pull that off. If she said anything during the game, she'd just have it turned around on her, then deal with the possibility of Shizuru raising hell when Midori tried to collect her 'winnings.'

"Excuse me," the lavender kimono-clad woman said suddenly, giving a little bow before standing up and turning away from the table. Puzzled, Natsuki called to her bodyguard.

"Hey, where are you going? We need to be back at the hall in ten minutes, you know."

"Ara, I thought I'd have a conversation with Midori-sama," Shizuru answered sweetly, indicating the woman sitting at a far-off table with her son, once again greedily chugging rice wine while the boy looked just a bit uncomfortable. Natsuki had the sudden urge to tell Shizuru not to before remembering that it wasn't her business what she did, even if the slight glint in those blood-red eyes made her uneasy.

"F-fine. But don't be late, okay? I'll be taken out if my... 'bet' isn't there."

* * *

Natsuki didn't feel anything besides annoyed when Shizuru finally showed up moments before the game resumed, but the fact that she was almost coyly flirting with Midori coming in made her a little more annoyed. It was gone in an instant, though, when Shizuru broke off from Natsuki's opponent to sit beside her, Akane doing the same as she left a distraught Kazuya to sit beside Midori. When Natsuki turned to acknowledge Shizuru the older woman gave her the slightest of grins, as if she knew something Natsuki didn't. Once everyone was ready and the hall had gone quiet, the supervisor called for play to restart.

* * *

"The Hanami-zake _yaku_," the supervisor declared an hour later as Midori cast a grin across the table at Natsuki; her hand had finally closed the gap between them as she took the Sakura Banner and Sake Cup cards into her point pile. "...That's 30 points, plus the bonus of 5, for a total of 499 points!"

Both women were staring daggers at each other while the spectators grew equally agitated, the supervisor waiting several minutes to bring them to quiet again.

"The scores are now tied, and the game will go into sudden death-- one hand, the highest value _yaku_ wins!" At that, the old man took the cards and began shuffling them. Natsuki glanced over at Shizuru, who gave her the slightest of nods. If Shizuru was right, then Midori would definitely make her gambit now...

The cards were passed out and Natsuki stared at her hand, doing her best not to smile when she saw the combination already available. The dealer then called for Midori to place down her hand, and the crowd groaned as each of the highest-value cards was placed face-up on the table.

"Crane and Sun... Full Moon with Red Sky... Rainman... Phoenix... and the wild Lightning card for the _yaku_ Goko! With 10 point bonus for a total of 110 points!"

At this Akane, who'd been holding her breath the entire time, looked like she'd been completely and utterly crushed. This was it, there was no hope of winning, she'd have to marry Yadomaru and never see her dear Kazu-kun again. So why was that Natsuki girl looking so confident?

"Challenger, your turn."

In spite of the fact that her hand was pure luck, Natsuki gave a victorious little grin as she placed down two 'junk' cards from the Ume suit. Then two from Sakura. Then came a 'junk' pair from Fuji, and when a pair from Hagi was added to the pile there was a moment in which all the oxygen in the room simply disappeared. Even the supervisor, who'd shown no surprise in all his time of playing the game and watching the dominating streak of Midori-sama, took a moment to find his voice and confirm what everyone else was thinking.

"A-a set of four pairs for a Kuttsuki _yaku_-- an instant win! The Challenger wins the game!"

At once several things happened; Kazuya, going crazy from the tension, literally passed out on the spot; even though no one had ever seen Natsuki in their lives they cheered like mad; and Midori, a vein in her forehead twitching, was utterly beside herself. She caught eyes with Shizuru, upon whom she levelled a bewildered, questioning glare, returned by the blonde only with a gratingly innocent smile. The cheering died as Midori rose furiously on the spot.

"THIS ISN'T A LEGITIMATE WIN!!!" When everyone quieted they all stared at Natsuki, who felt equally surprised. Sensing that she had the advantage, Midori stormed ahead. "This girl cheated! There's no way in HELL she could have gotten a _yaku_ like th--"

She had been so focused on the source of her humiliation that she hadn't even noticed the red umbrella shaft of Shizuru's that ended up across her path, sending her gracelessly to the ground. Even more furious, Midori prepared to get up when she noticed that every member of the town crammed into the hall was staring at her with a silent, horribly tangible wrath of their own. Then she noticed the Hanafuna cards, concealed in her sleeve for easy access, that had come tumbling out.

"...Uh..." Midori fumbled, eyes darting back and forth like a trapped fox, "...This isn't what it looks li--"

"How many of us have been cheated by you?!" A man suddenly called from the throng, followed by a flurry of more voices and the look of a mob out for blood.

"I lost my business because of you, you bitch!"

"You'd better be ready to pay for this!"

Not waiting for the situation to get even worse, the redheaded card-shark scrambled to her feet and did the most dignified thing possible-- she ran as fast as she could, though she was instantly followed by the clamoring, angry populace and out of sight.

* * *

"Well, I suppose this is yours now," a lone voice called out once there was no one in the hall but Natsuki, Shizuru, the Higurashi family and Kazuya. Looking towards the source the small group found Midori's son walking towards them, the Higurashi's contract in his outstretched hand. Akane's father accepted the paper with a grateful smile, his daughter walking forward a few paces to Yadomaru.

"Thank you, Yado-kun, but... will your mother be all right?"

Natsuki did her best to suppress the disbelief fighting to make its way out of her throat. After all this, she was worried about the woman who'd nearly separated her from her family? Instead she just sighed, supposing it was just part of Akane's nature.

"Y-yeah, I guess. It'll be bad for a while, but once she gets everything paid off..." He was cut off as Akane leaned forward and gave him a slight peck on the cheek, nearly making him turn as red as Shizuru's eyes.

"Thank you, Yado-kun." No sooner had she issued her gratitude then she ran to her boyfriend, both clearly ecstatic.

"Oh, Akane-chan, I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay, Kazu-kun-- we'll never be apart again!"

"Yes-- nothing can destroy our love now!"

Shizuru bit her lip as she watched Natsuki turn a rather dangerous shade of green at the sight of the infatuated couple, just barely keeping herself from laughing at her companion's disgust.

"Ara, for playing matchmaker you don't seem too happy about it," Shizuru said with a tease in her lazy Kyoto-ben.

"I didn't do it for _them_," the girl said stubbornly. After a moment, though, her voice was thoughtful. "...Do you know why she thought I would be cheating?"

"I really don't. All I did was tell Midori-sama that her opponent might cheat if the game got too close..." Natsuki couldn't help but grin at the offhand way Shizuru recounted her 'meeting' with Midori. She'd remember it years later as the first fond memory she had involving the older woman.

* * *

"Thank you for everything," Akane said with a bright smile as she and her father stood across from her savior, Shizuru only a few feet behind. Kazuya, declaring that a grand celebration was in order, had returned to the inn to help his father with preparing the impromptu feast. "...I wish you both could stay another night."

"We've stayed too long as it is," Shizuru said quietly, giving the Higurashis a low bow. "But we do appreciate the offer."

"We'll visit once we've finished travelling, all right?" Natsuki felt a little bad as Akane nodded happily. There was no guarantee that she'd leave for anywhere again once she'd reached her destination. She was distracted from her thoughts when Higurashi Hari stepped forward, and, beaming, gave a bow of his own.

"...I can't thank you enough, Natsuki-chan. You've given us everything back."

"D-don't be ridiculous," the girl responded with a blush, and soon enough she and Shizuru were back on the road, Akane waving enthusiastically as the two became smaller and smaller in the distance.

"...So tell me, then," Shizuru said after a moment. "Why did you play?" Natsuki, for her part, was a little surprised to hear so earnest a question from the woman who was still a complete mystery to her, but after a few seconds of staring at the nearby trees and stalling for an answer, she replied.

"I just... No one should have to be separated from their parents. Especially not... like that."

Natsuki had said it in such a nonchalant way that at first Shizuru didn't think anything of it, but as she glanced over at the girl keeping pace with her, it was clear that those words meant more to Natsuki than she was willing to relate.


	5. Ceremonies and Secrets

Chapter 5: Ceremonies and Secrets 

Summary: Opting to earn a meal, Shizuru offers to teach a young man the tea ceremony. Natsuki gets an unexpected clue to her destination, and a _kunoichi _with a grudge reveals a horrific truth from Shizuru's past.

_

* * *

_

_He stooped over coughing-- it was a harsh, choking, horrible sound, but even so she kept her expression neutral as her father struggled to summon the breath to speak._

_"Natsuki-chan... we both know I won't be around for much longer. And there are... some things I want to make clear." He reached over to his daughter, doing his best to smile as her small hand slipped between broad fingers. Natsuki, unable to meet the death in her father's eyes, kept looking at the floor._

_"...Anything, Father."_

_Her green eyes widened as he placed an object wrapped in paper in her now-open palm. Though it was hidden from view by the packaging, its shape felt instantly familiar, like an extension of her body._

_"Keep it with you at all times-- in your purse. When you leave... don't let anyone see it. And don't use it unless you absolutely MUST." Natsuki felt puzzled; hadn't he always been so proud at her skill, the natural talent that he'd passed on?_

_"But..."_

_"Promise me."_

_The look in his eyes, desperate and almost pleading, was so jarring to see in the elder Kuga that Natsuki only nodded her acceptance._

* * *

"Ara, ara... Breakfast is ready."

Natsuki groaned, taking a moment to recall that she was no longer home, that her father was no longer alive. The chill air greeted her as if to reinforce the reality, and a nearby Jizo statue kept silent vigil while Shizuru diligently watched fish char in a little cooking fire. As the dark-haired girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the morning fog sent a chill down her spine, and when a pair of the skewered salmon were placed before her Natsuki took them gratefully.

"...Thanks," she said (if a bit grudgingly) while Shizuru, sitting comfortably, took careful bites of her own meal. And while Natsuki was normally a hasty eater she did her best to savor the fish; the smoky warmth and flavor it had absorbed from grilling flowed from her taste buds to her toes, a perfect foil to the cold around her.

After putting out the fire and cleaning up, they returned to the path, relieved when after a half-day of walking another village appeared over a hill.

"We got here earlier than I thought," Shizuru declared with mild suprise, checking the map normally kept folded up in her obi, indicating a dot not far from the Capital. "...We should reach Kyoto in the next few days or so." Natsuki gave a sigh of relief, smiling at the thought of so-called legendary Kyoto sashimi that would be awaiting her.

"Well, that's good news. After all this walking, I didn't think we were getting anywh-- What is it?"

Natsuki had stopped talking when she noticed her bodyguard glance behind them, a single hand moving to the pole of her naginata's compacted form in her obi. After a moment of staring at the trees, Shizuru seemed to relax, and they continued.

"...Just had a feeling, I suppose," Shizuru whispered offhandedly.

* * *

The streets were bustling with activity when the two finally entered the village; carts came and went at an almost frantic pace, while merchants bartered fiercely with customers to determine prices for everything from a string of fish to a bag of wasabi roots. And though Natsuki looked longingly at a nearby teahouse as the scent of fresh dumplings wafted tantalizingly before them, Shizuru only gave her a glance that made it clear they shouldn't rely on her savings. Seeing no legitimate reason to reject her guardian's counsel-- especially given the chance that it could be stolen without much effort-- Natsuki only grumbled to herself.

"I agree that we'll need food... But it'll be better if we earn it this time." Considering Shizuru's idea, it didn't take long for Natsuki to come up with one of her own.

"Well, you're a great fighter... we could attract a crowd if you're willing to do some tricks..."

"No." Natsuki was about to protest when Shizuru gave her a look that, even though she was still smiling benignly, made it clear that she would in no way be 'reduced to the level of a street performer.'

"O-okay, okay... well, what do you propose we do?"

"Jeez... where did she go? She said she'd be back in an hour..."

Both women turned at the voice behind them to find a worried-looking young man, absently scratching the beige sleeve of his robe while anxious blue eyes scanned the busy road. An idea forming in her head, Natsuki approached him.

"Excuse me, but is there someone you need help finding?"

"Hmm? Oh no, it's nothing so serious," he said with an uneasy smile, his short brown hair flitting slightly in the occasional breeze. "It's just that... well, my wife was going to help me through the tea ceremony. I've always wanted to learn, but she just left on an errand, so..."

Natsuki decided not to point out the oddity of his interest in the ritual -- certainly not the most masculine of inclinations, nor the fact that he was waiting around while his significant other was out. Though, she supposed, her father hadn't exactly raised her according to her gender either.

"Perhaps I could help you, then." At Shizuru's offer Natsuki turned to look at her, a bit surprised. The young man seemed intrigued, however, so Shizuru continued. "...I could demonstrate the _O-bon temae_ for you-- it's not difficult to learn."

"W-well, I suppose," he said after a moment, looking a bit guilty. "...I can't afford to pay you, though."

"We're just passing through. A bowl of rice for each of us is enough." Smiling, the young man guided them toward his home, and while Natsuki thought they could have held out for a bit more food she had to admit that even the prospect of rice was making her mouth water.

* * *

"Tell me... uhmm..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young man responded as he turned to Natsuki. "...My name's Takumi. Tokiha Takumi." The raven-haired girl gave an absentminded nod as she glanced around the Tokiha home; it was a little cramped and lacking in decoration, but comfortable nonetheless.

"...Tell me, why does your wife know about the tea ceremony anyway? From what you've told me, it doesn't seem like it's of interest to her."

"Well, her parents taught her all about stuff like that-- flower arranging, calligraphy... but she doesn't really care for it. Don't tell anyone around her this," Takumi said in a whisper as he leaned closer to Natsuki, "...But she...'disguises' herself so she can work a normal job. I'm not very strong, so I can't get out much." Before Natsuki could ask what that meant, the nearby shoji slid open, and a tray laden with objects entered, followed by an elegant woman with a benevolent smile and her honey-tinted hair tied back into a bun.

"The water's ready now, so I'll get started."

It took Natsuki a second to realize that the beautiful, graceful woman before her and Takumi was Shizuru. Granted, there was a twisted sort of grace present in the way Shizuru fought, but this...this was something else entirely. Her hair seemed to shimmer in the low light filtering through the shoji leading outside, and she was clothed in a kimono of rich, creamy scarlet offered by Takumi from his late mother.

Natsuki looked away when she found herself noticing the way it accentuated the crimson of Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru, oblivious to her companion's slight distraction, gestured for their host to watch her, and then quickly began.

* * *

If Natsuki had been surprised by her companion already, it didn't compare to seeing her go about the _O-bon temae_. Shizuru took such care into the simplest of tasks-- from cleaning the tea bowl with a fine cloth to scooping the fragrant tea leaves into the open container-- that it was hard to believe the same hands were so easily capable of combat. Not to mention that she seemed so comfortable with the meditative task, like she'd been doing it her whole life. It almost made Natsuki regret that she'd never learned the tea ceremony herself.

She'd been so fixated on the silent poetry of Shizuru's actions that she didn't register the cup offered to her until the woman herself drew attention to it.

"Your tea."

Hiding the slightest blush, Natsuki only muttered a 'thank you' before taking the cup forcefully; Takumi simply lifted his own to his lips and took a long drink.

"Wow-- that's great!" Glancing at the steaming liquid in her hands, the emerald-eyed girl gave her drink a tentative sip, pouting slightly when she realized that it was very good indeed.

* * *

"Thank you very much for the demonstration," Takumi said a little while later, smiling gratefully at his guests. "...I really think I'll be able to do it on my own next time."

"It was my pleasure. We're just grateful for the meal, really," the blonde woman said with a smile as she re-entered the room, once again with her hair unbound and in her violet kimono. Sitting back down in _seiza_ position at the Tokiha family table, Shizuru bowed her head for grace, then picked up a pair of chopsticks for the rice waiting for her. Meanwhile, Natsuki was glancing around the house again, as she'd nearly finished her meal already. "This is a very nice home, Tokiha-san. Is it really just you and your wife living here?"

"Well, not until a while ago," he admitted uneasily. "...It used to belong to my parents, but they left it to me and my sister when they passed."

"Oh, you have family?"

"Yes, but not living here. My elder sister moved out three years ago-- I haven't seen her since, but she sends me letters once in a while from Aomori."

Natsuki blinked, stopped in the middle of bringing a clump of rice to her open mouth. _Aomori..._ he'd mentioned that name before, she was certain of it... but that far north, could it really be...

"...Natsuki-san?" The younger Tokiha sibling called across the table, barely reaching the distracted girl. "Is... is something wrong?"

"N...No," Natsuki said with an uneasy smile as she put her bowl down, fearful that she'd drop it for the shaking of her hands. "I'm just fine-- don't worry on my account." Before the worried Takumi could question Natsuki further, the sound of the front door opening reached them from the entrance, making him brighten instantly.

"Ah, that's Akira! If you don't mind waiting, I can introduce you all to her."

"We'd be honored," Shizuru said with a friendly grin as she picked up her cup of tea. When their host had left, Shizuru looked back at her charge to find her normally straight brow knotted with worry, her eyes cloudy and lost in thought. She considered bringing it up, but decided against it to enjoy her tea.

* * *

Akira, while barely taller than her husband, was easy to mistake for a man on first glance-- though in all honesty she preferred it that way. She had been born without the curves or delicate face that had blessed her mother, but considering her profession it only made her easier to blend into her surroundings, easier to be hidden if she lacked extraordinary beauty like that. Takumi didn't seem to care about her lack of 'traditional' attractiveness, however; it was one of the many things she loved about him, that utter gentleness, though at times it frustrated her more than she cared to mention.

As she slipped off her black _kunoichi_ uniform and folded it neatly, Takumi slid the shoji open to greet her, a welcome smile on his lips.

"There you are-- I was getting a little worried."

"Sorry," Akira answered quietly as she put on a kimono; forest and lime greens clashed against her ponytail of dark hair. She decided not to mention how frustrated she was of losing her target, who she'd been frantically trying to locate for the last two months since the news had reached her. Understanding her silence, Takumi nodded solemnly.

"Well, here-- maybe this will cheer you up. I met some friendly people passing through. They're eating in the next room, if you'd like to meet them."

"Eh... I don't know about talking to people you just met..." It was just like him, Akira considered with a bit of feigned annoyance, to automatically assume the best in people.

"They're good people, Akira. One of them even helped me with the tea-- At least say hello to Fujino-san."

* * *

Shizuru heard the soft pitter-patter of lighting-quick movement before she felt the kunai at her throat, but even so made no move or sign of surprise. Natsuki, however, dropped her bowl so fast it cracked as it fell against the table and onto the floor.

"Fujino Shizuru of the Tsurugi Fubatsu-Ryu?!"

The flaxen-haired woman said nothing or made any visible sign of distress at suddenly being reconnected to her old dojo. She simply set her tea down, then placed her hands loosely in her lap as the woman behind her held the short throwing knife closer, the blade cold against warm skin. Not waiting for an answer, the attacker spoke again.

"I am Akira of the Okuzaki clan, and I demand that you face me!"

"Akira!" Takumi called as he finally entered the room, nearly tripping over in his hurry to stop what he could only hope would just be a fight. "What are you do--"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the girl screamed furiously. "THIS IS THE WOMAN WHO KILLED THE ENTIRE DOJO-- WHO KILLED KANEDA-SAN!"

"I remember your brother," Shizuru responded, her voice solemn. "...He was a good man."

"Don't you DARE mock me, you _monster!_" Akira spit the last word with such venom that even Natsuki flinched, but Shizuru didn't budge, nor did the horrible deeds Akira was accusing her of seem to faze the older woman.

"F-Fujino-san," Takumi managed, his voice so tiny that Natsuki wouldn't have been surprised if it had shattered. "...is this true?"

"Yes."

At her confession Akira pushed Shizuru down, eyes blazing with fury and the slight glitter of restrained tears, then backed away a few steps.

"Stand up-- I'll avenge Kaneda-san in a fair fight."

At that Shizuru stood, and once again Natsuki saw that vacant, almost possessed look in her companion's eyes. When she made no move to draw the collapsed naginata at her back, Akira only grew more agitated.

"Draw your weapon or I'll kill you right now!" Again Shizuru only stood there, gazing back at the girl almost tiredly. Akira didn't bother to warn Shizuru a third time, she simply reached at her obi and tossed a trio of kunai forward with inhuman speed, then drew a fourth and quickly closed the distance between them.

But as fast as Akira was with her_ kunoichi_ upbringing, Shizuru was still-- as she'd said-- a monster. Catching each glinting shard of death in midflight, she flung a pair right back at Akira, catching onto her kimono and pinning her to the ground, and then Shizuru was suddenly standing victorious over the younger girl with the short blade now on her slender neck.

There was a flash of fear in Akira's eyes for only a moment, but Shizuru caught it. Once it was gone, Akira summoned up her courage and glared as hard as she could up at the woman who'd destroyed her closest family.

"Kill me. I'll gladly take death over your mercy." Gazing back steadily into the vanquished girl's orbs, Shizuru understood that Akira truly meant it, that no shame could be worse than living on after having been so soundly crushed by Fujino Shizuru, disgraced survivor of the Steadfast-Blade School.

Thrusting the knife into the tatami beside Akira's neck, that was exactly what Shizuru intended. Without another word the Fujino woman stood up, glanced at Natsuki for them to leave, then exited through the open shoji. Natsuki could only stare at Akira as the full weight of her failure seemed to overwhelm her, making her go limp in her husband's embrace as bitter, helpless weeping filled the room.

She said nothing as she finally followed after Shizuru. Neither of them spoke as they left town, while Natsuki wondered if it wouldn't have been kinder for Shizuru to have killed Akira, rather than be inhuman enough to leave her in that state forever.


	6. Can't Go Home Again: Part I

Chapter 6: Can't Go Home Again - Part 1 

Summary: In hunger and fatigue, Shizuru and Natsuki have a bitter argument before going their separate ways. Shizuru is attacked by an unexpected foe, while Natsuki-- having second thoughts about her journey-- makes an odd request of a stranger.

* * *

It had been nearly four days since their meal in the Tokiha home, and it was starting to become painfully difficult to ignore. In fact, it was because of the incident there that Shizuru had re-evaluated the original plan of going to Kyoto, opting instead to travel the long way around the Capital and into the surrounding wilderness. And though Natsuki wasn't one to complain normally, the combination of a lack of food and a new understanding of her companion's nature had made morale run especially low.

"Can we rest for the night NOW?" Natsuki implored as twilight darkened, the streaks of florescent brought on by sunset gradually losing their warmth to the evening chill carried from the direction of distant Mt. Fuji. She was dreading the very concept of walking farther; not only was the grassy plain before them dipping and undulating across the landscape, but it was that chill-- more than anything else-- confirming that they were getting farther with every day. Unfortunately, that seemed to be exactly what Shizuru had in mind.

"We can make it another few hours-- I'm fairly certain there's another village past the tree line," Shizuru explained while indicating a row of viridian clumps at least another mile away.

"Come on-- we haven't had a proper stop since Kobe, and we both know why THAT was." Shizuru said nothing in response to Natsuki's barely-veiled aggravation. She simply offered a small sigh and continued walking, but Natsuki seemed to have gained a small degree of courage from her hunger. "I don't see why you're so comfortable with raising hell in some dirt-poor town, but you're afraid to pass through Kyoto."

"For the last time," Shizuru declared, voice calm as ever but with just a hint of strain to it, "...Going through the Capital would only save us a day or so in travel time, and we'd have to worry about passing through the Checkpoint to stay on the main road..."

"Oh, and since when have you been afraid to cause trouble? We haven't eaten in days-- the least we can do is risk it to get something in our stomachs!" Shizuru decided it would do no good to continue the argument, so she simply ignored Natsuki's complaint. Natsuki, however, fueled by her companion's seeming lack of resistance, continued. "We shouldn't have to worry about just taking a rest-- or are there any other people with a grudge against you that you're afraid of dealing with?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Natsuki blinked at the clipped, harsh tone of the older woman, hesitating for a moment when she realized she'd somehow managed to strike a nerve. Nevertheless, the fact that she seemed to have affected that damned placid demeanor drove Natsuki on even though the sensible thing to do would have been to just be quiet.

"...Why shouldn't I? I don't think I have to trust a woman who kills that many people and doesn't even bat an eye!"

"Then why don't you leave? Or are there things that you NEED me to do for you?" This time it was Natsuki's turn on the defensive; Shizuru's calm smile was back in place as she paused to look her in the eye as steadily as if she could render the younger girl to dust with her gaze.

"...I... I don't know the way, I told you that!"

"Of course not, and so you need someone competent to babysit you. You don't care WHO it is, just so long as they take care of you, don't you?" At Shizuru's casual, sarcastic insult Natsuki felt her hand ball into a fist and slacken; she didn't have to take this from HER! What did she know about what Natsuki had promised to her father-- what did she DESERVE to know?

"Th... that's not--"

"And who is this 'important person' anyway? A suitor too poor to send an escort for you? ...Or else a deadbeat mother who sent you away a--"

Natsuki heard the smack of hand against cheek before she registered the angry red blotch on the left side of Shizuru's face, before she felt the slight painful tingle of impact along her right palm. The green-eyed girl was too angry to acknowledge that in her right mind she wouldn't have done that, or the slight widening of Shizuru's eyes in speechless disbelief.

"You know what? You're right-- I DON'T have to take any of this from you! You just cut up people without any thought and then you have the GALL to act like you're better than everyone else anyway! Don't you DARE act like you know ANYTHING about me! I can find my own damn way, so why don't I just go on ALONE?! That way YOU don't have to worry about 'babysitting' me anymore and we'll BOTH be better off!"

And finally with a furious growl, Natsuki simply stormed off to the southwest, towards Kyoto and the prospect of a hot meal.

Shizuru stood in place for a while, oddly aware of the sharpness of the slap and the girl's gradually retreating form, before offering only a deep sigh into the darkness and continuing on her way.

* * *

It was around an hour later before Natsuki regretted leaving her guide, and she'd lost the seemingly straight path she'd been cutting through the surrounding forest. Even so, there was no way she intended to apologize, and thus her stubbornness left her with no option but to continue on, complete disorientation be damned.

Besides, she reminded herself, there was nothing to apologize for. She'd done the right thing, had put that horrible woman in her place now that she truly knew of the darkness in her. And granted, it would be difficult, but she could find her way out of the woods and to the Capital. She just hoped she could find an edible plant or something before then. But what could she eat in this place? Again the slight sting of regret hit, but again Natsuki supressed it.

Her gloominess dissipated a bit when the distant rush of water grew louder, and a sigh of relief passed her lips as she came to the bank of a swift river. Grateful for water at least, Natsuki bent down, careful to hold her hair back as she cupped her free hand and brought the cool liquid to her parched lips. She grinned at the mental image of Shizuru, looking defeated at the thought of Natsuki able to (somewhat) navigate on her own...

Before Natsuki could fully appreciate the enormity of her small accomplishment, the sound of nearby voices startled her. Turning around, she stood up and found the glimmer of torches not far off, accompanied by the jumbled chatter of a rather large group of people. Squinting, Natsuki could identify nothing specific about who they were or their intentions, but a strange jolt ran up her back. Were they looking for...

"Hey, who's there?!"

"It might be her-- get a few men and follow me!"

Natsuki tensed when she realized that a few had seen her, and her first instinct was to move backwards. However, having already been on the edge of the river, there was only one place for her to go.

She nearly choked as she found herself suddenly in the current, struggling to no avail against the raw force of the unceasing flow. She kicked helplessly at a nearby rock, but the undertow soon pulled her beneath the glassy surface, and as Natsuki felt her lungs ache for air and her muscles slacken, the world around her went black and her only thought was that this had to be the end.

* * *

Shizuru shut her eyes as she leaned against the broad tree, groaning when slumber didn't come. It wasn't as if she wasn't comfortable, but at the same time she knew her restlessness had nothing to do with her sleeping arrangements.

It bothered her because she knew Natsuki wasn't her problem now-- that if the girl thought she could travel alone, anything that happened to her would be her own fault. But the way they'd parted, and so abruptly... it didn't sit right with Shizuru somehow, as if she'd left something unfinished. Casting the oddly sentimental thought from her mind, Shizuru scooted against the bark again, taking in the hum of night animals and considering that now, without Natsuki, she'd be able to get where she needed to be...

There was a sudden whistling of something shooting toward her through the trees, and on pure instinct Shizuru tilted her head just enough to avoid the arrow that, halfway into the trunk, would have gone straight between her eyes. Startled and without any means of attacking from afar herself, Shizuru clambered onto the other side of the maple, protecting her from another arrow that hissed past her by mere inches.

"Who are you? Were you sent after me by him?"

Considering the sniper's skill, Shizuru was a bit surprised to hear the voice belonging to her was rather timid, but determined. Not wanting to appear frightened, Shizuru called back as loud as she could.

"I'll tell you who I am if you explain why you just shot at me!"

After a minute of silence, the Fujino woman dared to look out from her cover; it appeared that the sniper had no real quarrel with her, as she was already gone, leaving a very puzzled Shizuru in her wake.

* * *

_She squinted her eyes, but it didn't make the glare of bright sunlight off freshly-fallen powder any easier to see past. It was cold here, and even more so outside, but she was comfortable, so happy-- Father was there, eyes kind and face aged with concern, and then SHE was there too, and slender, delicate fingers ran through Natsuki's short dark hair, a messy and sloppy mirror to the cascading, gorgeous sheet of near-cobalt that matched hers perfectly otherwise..._

Natsuki felt, upon slowly forcing her eyelids open, that she'd been asleep for weeks, or months, or years even. And then in her half-daze, she thought she saw Shizuru kneeling over her, brown locks crisscrossing over ruby eyes and the strangest, gentlest smile on the killer's lips. It vaguely reached a part of her mind that she might have died when she fell into the river, and this was the afterlife somehow.

But soon enough she tried to sit up and found her body immediately protest from the shoulders down, and lacking the will or the energy she relented to the somewhat soft bed of straw she'd been laid on (unless she'd gotten there herself some how, and if that was the case she didn't recall it). And then the kind face before her wasn't Shizuru at all-- upon closer inspection Natsuki wondered how she'd made the connection in the first place. The color of her hair-- a light, smooth brown-- was the only semblance to Natsuki's former companion and even then it was cropped short; this woman was a bit smaller and had lighter, softer eyes while a quiet serenity not unlike a bodhisattva seemed to permeate the air around her. Compared to this stranger, Shizuru seemed positively brutal.

"Ah, good-- you're all right." The woman said quietly, and instantly Natsuki felt an almost maternal warmth in the smile that followed. Reaching carefully over to the fire crackling beside her, she grabbed a pair of what looked like skewered birds and a few dried yams, then placed them on a small plate and offered them to Natsuki. Again she smiled when Natsuki stared at the offering, uncertain to take it or not. "Please eat; I'm sure you're hungry."

Remembering her hunger-- and that it had been what had ultimately led her to this point-- Natsuki took the dish a little sheepishly, then slowly began to eat; her stomach's complaining dissipated now that its needs weren't being ignored. As she chewed gratefully on the dried yams, the girl's green eyes caught a flash of a silver ornament around her savior's neck. In the instant before it shifted back out of sight, Natsuki thought she'd seen a pendant of two small rods connected at the axis, like an 'x' standing on one end.

"Um..." Natsuki finally muttered, setting the dish carefully beside her makeshift grass-and-leaf bed, "...What happened? How did you, um..."

"I found you in the shallow end of the river," the woman said as she pointed a little further downstream, where the rocks lining the riverbed were indeed easier to see. "...But if you don't mind me saying so, you don't quite seem like you belong out here..."

"...Natsuki," the dark-haired girl answered simply. "And who are you?" Natsuki hoped she hadn't been too rude when her savior hesitated for a moment, but when she turned back to Natsuki it seemed that she'd taken no offense.

"I'm Yukariko." Natsuki nodded to show she'd understood, then glanced around the small shoreline camp. It was riddled with rocks ranging from pebbles to fist-sized stones, all of them smoothed out from eons of time and water wearing them down. Natsuki's eyes caught onto a long bow, leaning carefully against one of the larger boulders along with a pack of nearly-depleted provisions and a quiverful of arrows, each one clearly carved with attention and devotion.

"Are you a hunter or something?"

"No, I'm afraid not quite that," Yukariko responded with an almost sad smile. "I'm... well, I'm going somewhere. Or rather... I'm running away from someone."

"...What do you mean? Did you do something, o-or was there--"

Yukariko gave the slightest shake of her head, but it had been enough to tell Natsuki that she didn't want to talk about her situation in detail. And as much as Natsuki wanted to feel indignant, instead she felt grateful that this woman--who she barely knew-- had been more honest in the first few minutes of meeting her than Shizuru had over the course of two weeks.

"...I know it's not fair to ask since I just refused one of your questions... but why were you out here all alone?"

"It's nothing," Natsuki said curtly, her anger flaring at the thought of Shizuru. "...I was actually with someone, but they were so rude that I... I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this," the girl caught herself quickly. She didn't know why she'd left Shizuru out of the explanation; what did it matter to her what happened to that woman?

"No, I understand," Yukariko said with a nod, then a glance at the far-off moon, its crescent broadening as it approached its next phase of the month. "...The Lord works in mysterious ways, after all. Perhaps we were meant to meet like this, to save your life." The girl pursed her lips in thought; she'd never cared much for such silly ideas but after what she'd just experienced her resolve as a whole seemed much less solid.

She'd been so certain about going North before, about getting there, about seeing that person for the first time in years, about finally having all her questions answered. But what if it was already too late? What if she was just wasting her time, and she really was all alone in the world? What if none of her efforts mattered, or no one cared?

"...Where did you say you were going?"

"It's not so much a... specific destination," the cloaked woman answered, noncommital and once again, more than a little humbled. But Natsuki didn't care, and her heart was so riddled with doubt now that the idea of being left alone at this moment frightened her deep down.

"Yukariko-san... Could I travel with you?"

* * *

Shizuru grunted in annoyance as another low branch caught the sleeve of her kimono, but she stood still just long enough to free it without tearing the silk before continuing. The arrows had come from this direction, she was sure of that. And while the archer was definitely gone by now, perhaps this could give her some hints about where they would have run off to.

For some reason the thought of the archer finding Natsuki gave swiftness to the woman's feet. And while it was true that she owed Natsuki nothing, it felt wrong to do nothing when such a dangerous woman was roaming the forest. She registered after a moment the irony of this thought, but now wasn't the time to dwell on her own vices.

"Stop!"

At the command Shizuru skidded to a halt as a group of armed men surrounded her. She armed her naginata in an instant but did not attack; she could tell right away from the elegant, clean robes and fine topknot on each man that these were no simple thugs or would-be ronin looking to collect on her head. They were too well organized for that, and as a bearded one stepped forward, bearing the air of a person well-used to a position of authority, her suspicions were confirmed.

"I wouldn't do that," he said with a smirk as he pulled out a letter from inside his kimono and held it up; in the moonlight glittered the gold-trimmed image of a three-leafed clover in a circle.

"Ahh," Shizuru said with a grin, intrigued. "...So what does the Shogunate want out here in the middle of nowhere?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, a few cultural footnotes just for clarification's sake (as accurate as can be, anyway):

1) Christians were in Japan during the mid-Tokugawa Era, an import from Europe along w/ other trade goods, though even trade was minimal as Japan had a fairly strong Isolationist standing. However, Christianity was regarded with suspicion and hatred which came to a head around 1630-1650, when it was illegalized by the Shogunate. Just for the record, this story takes place near the end of the Tokugawa Era, nearabouts 1670-1680. However, it was still practiced by a few underground or hidden groups.

2) The clover in a circle is the symbol of the Tokugawa Shogunate, the ruling power of Japan during the Tokugawa Era, appropriately enough. Anyone carrying this symbol was regarded, especially if they had authority, to be carrying out the direct will of the Shogun himself, and anyone who showed disrespect to said official was therefore directly insulting the Shogunate.

Sorry for the long time for an update-- blame Portal and the rest of The Orange Box! Will try to have another one up by Saturday, though I can't make any promises...


End file.
